Night time desires
by Kamikazi-Queen
Summary: Regina has some naughty night time desires. Only one person can help her, Emma Swan. Pure Smut


**Night time desires**

Emma Swan ~** Swan Queen** ~ Regina Mills

Rated M

**Summary ~ **Regina has some naughty night time desires. Only one person can help her, Emma Swan. Pure Smut.

**Disclaimer** ~ Characters don't belong to me. all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Regina had a plan. It had been brewing in her mind all day and now she was buzzing with excitement as she moved quickly around her bedroom adding the finishing touches to what she was hoping would be a long night of hot and sweaty sex with her secret Blonde lover.

Regina and Emma started sleeping together a few days after returning from Neverland safety with their son. Their relationship had changed dramatically in Neverland on board Hooks ship. The worry they shared for Henry brought them closer together and their bond grew as Regina taught Emma how to harness and control her magic.

A heavy tension built between the two women, but worry in Neverland kept that tension at bay until they returned home. Emma arrived at Regina's one night and the tension spilled out which resulted in both women giving into their needs and spending the night pleasuring each other before falling asleep in each others arms.

So here Regina found herself several weeks later taking a deep breath in front of the large mirror in her bedroom fluffing up her hair and applying red lipstick to her full lips before she positioned herself in the middle of her bed with her phone in hand, glancing at the clock on her bedside table she waited until the time read 12.00 before she typed a simple message,

_'my bedroom now'_

A small smirk played along Regina's lips as she laid back, her head propped up on pillows as she waited.

~ SQSQSQ ~

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned witnessing her parents snuggled up on the opposite end of the couch kissing and giggling like teenagers. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Emma subtlety took it out her pocket and glanced down. She smirked to herself reading the text from Regina. Replacing her phone back into her pocket, she faked a yawn and stood slowly

'I'm hitting the hay, good night' she said to her parents

'OK, sleep well' Snow said glancing at her daughter with a warm smile

'night' David said as he pulled Snow closer

Emma smiled and waved as she made her way quickly up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once inside her room, Emma dashed around the room removing her top and tight jeans and quickly checked herself out in her mirror. She frowned looking down at her underwear. She quickly moved to her dresser and plucked through her underwear until she found what she was looking for, a two piece red lace bra and knickers set. She quickly changed her underwear and fluffed out her curls before she closed her eyes and concentrated on Regina's bedroom. The room filled with white smoke before she magicked away to her lovers side.

~ SQSQSQ ~

Regina laid patiently on her bed waiting for the blonde to appear. She smirked when she felt Emma's magic fill the room. The hairs on her arms stood to attention as excitement filled her body in anticipation. A cloud of white smoke grew in the centre of the room before the blonde appeared swaying slightly side to side.

Emma shook her head to clear the slight dizziness she always felt when she 'poofed', as she called it. Once the dizziness had passed she turned taking in her lover before her, laid on the bed wearing a black lace camisole

'I don't think I will ever get use to that' Emma said giggling as her eyes roamed down her lovers body

'you look incredibly sexy' Emma whispered, her voice filled with want that made Regina's body shiver

'as do you, my love' Regina replied as she took in the blondes tall, lean body that looked paler wrapped in red lace

'come here' Regina ordered

Emma smirked and slowly walked towards the bed swaying her hips. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Emma crawled her way towards Regina's body. Emma's body hoovered over Regina's as their eyes meet

'Hi' Emma said smiling as she looked down at the lover

'Hi' Regina replied in a whisper as she licked her lips

Emma's eyes moved down from Regina's eyes to her mouth to witness her tongue run slowly across her full red lips, Emma lowered her head capturing Regina's lips in a sweet kiss, which quickly turned heated as Emma ran her tongue along Regina's lips asking for entrance, which was quickly given when Regina opened her mouth. Emma's tongue darted into the brunettes mouth, their tongues danced around each other as they tasted each other, both moaning into each others mouth

'I've missed you' Emma whispered as she broke the kiss and looked up into Regina's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as Regina smiled, a smile that filled her entire face and made her appear younger, it was a smile that only Emma and Henry got to see and it caused Emma to smile widely in return

'I missed you too, Dear' Regina replied as she placed one knee between Emma's legs meeting her hot and wet core which caused Emma to moan breathlessly

'and judging by the wetness between your legs, I'd say your body as missed me too' Regina said wickedly as she rubbed her knee harder into Emma's sex, which caused Emma to close her eyes and hum with approval

'that it as!' she agreed as she lowered her mouth to Regina's pulse point sucking the sensitive skin into her mouth and biting down gently. She released the skin when she heard Regina hiss and smoothed the skin with her tongue

'what is with your teenage obsession in marking me?' Regina breathed out while tilting her head back granting Emma more access to her neck

'cos you're mine' Emma said possessively as she bite down again on Regina's collarbone and sucked the skin between her lips

'as I am yours' Emma stated when she released the skin between her lips with a pop

Regina simply hummed in response as she lowered her head capturing Emma's lips in another heated kiss while she slowly lowered her hands down Emma's back to her bra and quickly opened the clasp. Emma lifted up without breaking the kiss to quickly remove her bra and tossed it somewhere in the room

Regina's hands lowered until they reached Emma's ass. Squeezing both cheeks in her hands, Regina pulled Emma's body further down her leg so her sex was resting against her thigh. Emma slowly started to grind herself against the smooth silky skin of Regina's thigh

'fuck Regina.. clothes off!' Emma moaned as she broke the kiss

Regina simply flicked her wrist enveloping them in purple smoke. As the smoke dissipated it left both women naked. Emma lowered her sex back down on Regina's thigh, which caused both women to moan as Emma's slick sex rubbed against Regina's skin

Emma lowered her head to Regina's chest taking one nipple into her eager mouth

'I never thought I'd love a pair of breasts better than I love my own but everything about you is pure perfection' Emma breathed out as took the other nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the hardened peak

a warmth spread through Regina's body from Emma's words that settled deep within her chest and spread to her core

'Gods, Emma! I need...' Emma cut Regina off mid sentence as she leaned up for another kiss as she lowered a hand down Regina's tight stomach and down until she met her sex. Skilled fingers quickly found Regina's clit which caused Regina to gasp into Emma's mouth as two fingers slowly moved in circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves

Emma lowered her fingers to Regina's entrance and slowly entered her which caused Regina to buck her hip upwards and her thigh to rub deliciously against Emma's own sex.

Emma's fingers slowly moved inside her lower as she curled them upwards finding that sweet spot in the brunette

'I need to taste you' Emma declared before she slowly kisses her way down Regina's body and settled herself between her thighs

Regina glanced down just as Emma's tongue darted out to lick a line up her sex and flick her clit before she sucked the bundle of nerves between her lips

'ohhhhh Emma!' Regina moaned breathlessly as her head tilted back into the pillows and her eyes rolled into the back of her head

'don't stop' Regina ordered as she grabbed hands full of blond curls keeping Emma in place between her legs

Emma sucked harder on Regina's clit and smiled to herself when she felt the legs beside her head shaking and the woman beneath her started to pant and moan. Emma returned two fingers deep inside the brunette as she corkscrewed them upwards

'Em... so close' Regina whispered out between gasps as she felt that familiar feeling build in the pit of her stomach that was slowly spreading and threatening to explode into a powerful orgasm

Emma added a third finger inside her as she felt her inner walls slowly starting to clamp around her fingers, she quickly spelled MINE with the tongue against Regina's clit which caused the Brunette to orgasm which a scream and Emma's name to fall from her lips repeatedly.

Emma slowly removed her fingers and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's sensitive clit before she kissed a path back up the Brunettes breathless and sweaty body

'feel better?' Emma asked as she pulled Regina into her arms

'mmm much, thank you dear' Regina replied as she snuggled into Emma's body.

'so I picked something up today for us' Regina asked with a wicked glint in her eyes

Emma raised an eyebrow in question

'oh really and what would that be?'

'perhaps I should just show you' Regina said before she removed herself from Emma's arms and quickly moved to her walk in wardrobe

'do not move' Regina ordered before she left the blonde alone

Emma lifted herself up on her elbows waiting impatiently for her surprise, biting her lip nervously in anticipation.

A few minutes later Regina returned to the bedroom. Emma's mouth hung open and eyes wide with shock at the sight in front of her. Regina stood naked with a pink strap on hanging from her hips

'I want to fuck you' Regina declared

Emma felt the moisture between her legs grow at her lovers words and simply nodded her head

Regina smirked as she made her way over to the bed. She grabbed Emma's ankles and pulled her body further down the bed before she settled between the blondes thighs. Regina bent forward dragging her tongue through the blondes folds tasting her

'fuck Regina!' Emma said as she spread her legs further apart as Regina positioned herself so the tip of the plastic cock was at the blondes entranced. Meeting Emma's eyes, Regina slowly entered her watching for any discomfort on her face

'Oh shit!' Emma screamed as her eyes rolled back into her head

'more' Emma demanded

Regina filled her with the cock and rolled her hips which caused Emma to moan loudly and buck her hips upwards into Regina's slow thrusts. Slowly they found a rhythm as Regina pumped in and out faster inside the blonde.

'so close.. faster!' Emma demanded

Regina quickened her thrusts as she started to rub the blondes clit with two fingers

'oh fuck... Regina.. I'm going to..' Emma's orgasm stopped her mid sentence as it tore through her body making her toes curl and a long drawn out moan to fall from her parted lips.

Regina slowed down her movements inside the blonde and pulled out as Emma's body collapsed back on the bed

'that was incredible!' Emma breathed out

Regina stood from the bed and removed the strap on before she got back into the bed and placed a blanket over their bodies before snuggling into Emma's arms

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've wanted to try one for a while now' Regina stated

'well maybe in the morning I can use it on you!' Emma said excitedly which caused Regina to chuckle

Emma sighed happily as she pulled Regina closer and kissed her forehead

'can I tell you something?' Emma whispered

'you can tell me anything Emma' Regina stated as she turning facing the blonde and frowned at the nervous look on Emma's face

'ok... well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now' Emma said mumbling her words nervously

Regina stared at her as she swallowed her own nervousness, Emma looked at her meeting her eyes

'I love you' Emma said barely loud enough for Regina to hear

Regina gasped before a huge smile filled her face

'I love you too, Emma' Regina said before she pulled the blonde into a searing kiss

'good' Emma giggled

'good' Regina repeated chuckling at the blondes response

'now that that is settled, get some sleep because you will need your energy in the morning' Regina stated

'yes, Your Majesty' Emma replied before she kissed Regina again before they both feel into a deep sleep wrapped up in each others arms.

~ THE END ~

* * *

**thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed this little story.**

**please leave me some feedback if you have time.**

**I'm also on Tumblr as Wickledly-evil-regal, come say hi!**


End file.
